In a server computing environment, servers are responsive to remote computing devices for focusing and consolidating services that are computationally or data intensive, to allow relatively lightweight computing appliances to leverage the power of the more robust server functionality. For example, a remote computing device such as a smartphone, tablet or laptop may have limited database resources. However, a network or wireless link to a database server can respond to requests from the database which would be infeasible for the remote computing device to support alone, due to the size of the database.
Accordingly, many computing environments equip lightweight and/or portable computing appliances (laptops, smartphones, PDAs and other personal computing devices) with applications (apps) for establishing a connection or link to a server for fulfilling computation requests that the lightweight appliance could not support on its own. For example, in some contexts, an enterprise management application provides networking, collaboration, and configuration support for a plurality of individual computing devices having a common purpose, motivation or direction, such as a particular business, organization or project. The enterprise management application coordinates application installation and oversees operation of the apps executing on each of the computing devices. The enterprise management application also facilitates access to a set of support servers for providing various services. Such services are likely to include data management, computation and retrieval services, and are further likely to be called upon for similar or related requests due to the common orientation of the enterprise. In other words, many users are likely to be invoking (requesting) the same or similar functions due to shared or common business goals. Often, a cache is employed for storing values likely to be called for within a short time, and returning the cache value as an alternative to reexecuting the function.